


The True hero - The heart of the hero

by The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master
Summary: ((This is a re-write of the true hero. I completely forgot I had joined this, and I currently finished the True hero and a squel, whilst I stopped working on the third to start a re-write.))There were once two heroic twins, one betrayed the other. Hawk finds herself living in Bloodstone, free from her twin. But when Reaver returns to reclaim his manor. He lights the fire in Hawks heart, relighting the power of her bloodline. How can she protect those she loves without revealing that she is the hero everyone is hunting, will she get be free of the chains of the past?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A woman wrapped in a cloak of black, stumbled down the side of a hill, it stood between the marsh wasteland of Wraithmarsh and the Port Town Bloodstone. The woman fell against the rocky hill side, she took a sharp, short breath, as her dull blueish-grey eyes cast a tired glance over the outlaw run town. With a grunt, she pushed herself up and continued her way down.  
The sun was barely risen when the woman collapsed in the streets, unable to move. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her fatigue consumed her, and she fell into unconsciousness.  
"Be careful honey. Don't play near the dock, nor go near the Wraithmarsh path." A young woman told her son. "The great hero is the only one who is able to travel the marsh land."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. See you later mom!" The boy opened the door and froze. "Mom, I think someone is dead outside." He said. His mom came to the door, it was Bloodstone and finding people dead outside was not an uncommon occurrence. She went down and a removed the hood to have a better look at the body, she gasped. "It's the Hero Hawk!" She checked for a pulse, then called out for help. People came outside, as soon as they saw the downed hero, they began to worry.  
"Let's get her inside. Can some grab medical supplies?" Two men picked her up, Mother moved aside to allow them to bring the hero into her house. An Alchemist clean her wounds, before pouring a red colored potion on the them, then bandages the wounds.  
"She just needs to rest now, then she should be fine." He said.  
"Thank you." The Mother nodded, her son sat at the table with one of the men that brought the Hero in, they watched her with worried expressions.  
Later that day, Hawk slowly opened her. She was surprised to find herself in an unknown house, she quickly sat up. She regretted it almost instantly, as her head began to spin.  
"Careful Hero, you were in pretty bad shape when we found you." The mom smiled kindly, her son was watching Hawk with wide eyes.  
"W-Where am I?" Hawk asked "I remember running, and Fighting…everything else is lost in a haze." Hawk rubbed her head.  
"Bloodstone, I am guessing the rumors are true?" A man asked, Hawk bowed her head.  
"I guess, in a way, my brother is king, but has lied about me, and now the whole of Albion is against me." Hawk said. "I cannot stay here to long…"  
"That is complete and utter nonsense. This is Bloodstone, you'll be safe her. We prefer you over that brother of yours." The woman smiled, placing a bowl of soup on the table. "Now, come and eat this, you look half starved. And, you need your strength." Hawk joined the son and the man at the table. She began to eat; it had been a long while since she had eaten last.  
"You are going to need a place to stay…" the man muttered.  
"Is Reaver's Manor Vacant?" Hawk asked.  
"Yes, but he…" The man began.  
"I can deal with Reaver." Hawk finished her soup. "Thank you, for all your care. I am not really sure how I can repay you…"  
"You don't need too. Everyone in town was really worried about you." The woman smiled. "You just need to be a little more careful, and ask for help if you ever need it."  
"I will, and Thank you again." Hawk found herself smiling, maybe she would be safe here after all.


	2. A hero's return

"Oh, good morning gentlemen." Hawk smiling, opening the door of Bloodstone Manor. She greeted some Dock workers, whom all blushed at the sight of her.

"Good morning mam, we brought you some fresh products today." One smiled.

"I keep saying I don't have the money to pay for this." Hawk frowned

"We know, but these are extra's that weren't going to no place anyway. So, we thought the Extra's should go to you." Another smiled

"That is sweet of you guys. Would you like to come in for some tea? I just put a fresh pot to the boil." Hawk offered.

"Sorry, Mam, we still have some work to do. Maybe some other time." Another muttered.

"Another time then." Hawk smiled as they left. She piled the four crates on top of each other, and easily carried them into the kitchen. It was coming up to the First anniversary of Lord Lucien's defeat. Hawk had come to enjoy her quiet life in Bloodstone. The people of the town helped her a lot, mostly because they understood how important it was for Hawk's location to remain a secret, just in case Sparrow sent spies to search for her. She carefully began to put away the produce, humming a tune that her old friend Hammer once taught her whilst she worked.

"Miss Hero!" A voice yelled, Hawk smiled and looked towards the kitchen door.

"I'm in the kitchen." Hawk replied, a boy ran in carrying a box. She chuckled. "good morning Ryan, looked how strong you've become." The Boy grinned. Ryan was the child of the woman that helped her the first time she got to Bloodstone. He often came to visit and Hawk would tell him stories of her adventures, and on occasions teach him basic sword fighting skills, although he only had a toy wooden sword, she told him the tale of when she beat up a bully who was older then her with the same kind of sword, and how he never bothered her again.

"Morning Hawk. Mom made me bring this around." He put the box down, it had a few things inside.

"Thank you. So, you seemed to have woken up on the right side of the bed this morning." Hawk began putting the things in the box away too, but she kept out ingredients she could use to make apple pie.

"Yep, I saw a Pirate ship!" Ryan grinned.

"Really? I am guessing it must be a little too close to shore, you should be careful Ryan. Some pirates have little concern for the lives of normal people." Hawk sighed.  
"Have you ever fought a pirate before?" Ryan asked  
"I went up against the Pirate King Captain Dread and his crew! Hawk smiled.  
"Didn't they die long before your time though?" Ryan frowned.  
"That adds the twist to the story. I heard tales from an old guy at the bar about Captain Dread's lost treasure. I found his ship, but, the ghosts of the captain and the crew tried to stop me from taking it as it would have taken me to the treasure. I had to fight them all off, just so I could claim the Marianne for my own. And I did." Hawk smiled  
"so, where is the ship now?" Ryan asked  
"A little way off the Dock, near the cave where I found it. I should really give it a clean." Hawk muttered.  
"Wow…oh, I promised mom I would help out today. I have to go." Ryan said.  
"Okay than, be careful on your way home. And if you see pirates causing trouble, come and get me." Hawk told him.  
"Okay, see you Hawk." Ryan rushed off.

Hawk began baking an apple pie, singing the song she was humming before. She was just putting a fresh baked [pie by the window to cool when she heard a click. Lost deeply in her own mind, she thought it was a knock at the door, she opened the windows slightly to speed up the time it would take for the Pie to cool. When she turned around, she found herself ace to face with the barrel of a gun.  
"What are you doing in my manor?" A voice sneered, Hawk looked at the gun barrel as if it was nought but a fly that would not leave her alone.  
"Good afternoon to you too Reaver." Hawk frowned. "Now, maybe you could put your gun away, you could hurt someone."  
"Witty as ever, dearest Hawk." The gun was lowered, and Hawk looked into the smirking face of the Hero of Skill, Reaver.  
"And you are as obnoxious as ever." Hawk replied.  
"You never changed, how interesting." Reaver approached her, he was only a few centimetres taller than herself. He soon stood right in front of her. Hawk turned her head away from him, but Reaver lifted her chin with his hand. Forcing Hawk to look up at him, her blazing eyes staring into his dark golden eyes. "Now, what is a are jewel such as yourself doing in a villainous place like this? I had heard Albion's greatest hero had become the beloved ruler of the kingdom. Are you doing some dodgy deals, Hero?"  
"You had heard right. But, it meant my brother." Hawk muttered.  
"Sparrow? Your twin brother, as I recall he wasn't the brightest of your little crew." Reaver seemed surprised.  
"He betrayed me beyond words, and now there is a sizeable price upon my head." Hawk pushed him aside, and walked passed. She headed out into the back garden where she had planted flowers from all over Albion, Reaver had followed her. "After you, Garth and Hammer left, Theresa sent me and Sparrow back to Oakfield to continue doing what we did best. The People had finally come to love us, it was a great feeling. The People wanted me to be their Queen. Sparrow was outraged, thus began spreading rumours. Rumours that I was secretly planning to destroy Albion, and he had been able to stop me from doing just that at the Spire." Hawk turned and looked at Reaver. "People believed him, I was attacked everywhere I went. Bandits, Assassins, Guards. I was attacked by them all. For several weeks, I travelled nonstop with no rest, I came here. Instead of chasing me out, instead if handing me over to me over to my brother, they kept me a secret. I have been here for almost a year now."  
"I see. So, that is why you are living in my manor." Reaver said, watching the Hero as she picked one flower off a plant.  
"It was vacant, at the time anyway." Hawk answered. "I didn't wish to become a burden to those who had already been so kind."  
"Will you burden me?" Reaver asked, Hawk looked over at him he was smirking  
"no, I am sure I can find another place to stay." Hawk let the flower fall to the ground. She went to pass Reaver, he easily knocked her down, He pinned her to the ground. She looked up at him, a mixture of fear and confusion echoed in her eyes. He was glaring down at her.  
"You have a price on your head." He muttered  
"Yes." Hawk nodded.  
"You realise how much easier, and safer, it would be for you to stay here." Reaver told her.  
"Wouldn't I just be a burden to you?" Hawk frowned  
"How can you be a burden? You are the most bewitching jewel in this whole kingdom." Reaver smirked.  
"Oh, I think I understand. You wish to sell me off to the highest bidder." Hawk stared up at him, clearly annoyed.  
"No, rather for my own personal use." Reaver said, his eyes gleamed. He began to lean in closer, so Hawk followed her instincts, her fist connected with Reaver's cheek. Reaver got off her and stood up, looking completely stunned. Hawk also got to her feet, panicking, she shouldn't have done that. He would now, obviously tell Sparrow and pass her over like a pig for slaughter, but to her surprise, Reaver began laughing. "You never cease to amaze me, Hero." Reaver smirked, his cheek was red, but there was no lasting damage. "I forgot how refreshing your attitude is."  
"You shouldn't have acted as if I was an item that you can do whatever you want with." Hawk replied  
"Then, how about we make a deal? You work for me, and I'll keep you safe from your brother?" Reaver suggested. Hawk looked at the ground, Reaver was the most talented Marksman in all of Albion, even Sparrow knew not to test Reaver's skill. She certain be safe from her brother with the Pirate King, but the big question was, was she safe with the Pirate king? Hawk sighed.  
"It's a deal, only if you agree to no funny business. Agreed?" Hawk looked at him.  
"Very well." Reaver nodded, and held out his hand. Hawk accepted it and they shook on it. Reaver's smirked widened. Hawk knew she had just made a deal with the devil and would one day regret this moment. But, for now, she had to do as she was told to safe hidden from her brother.


	3. A problematic Visit

Hawk woke the next morning in Reaver's embrace. At first, she began to panic, then calmed herself to assess the situation. Although Reaver seemed to be wearing no clothes, Hawk was still full dress, which put her mind at rest. She slowly began to go through last night's events. It all came to her, she looked at Reaver's sleeping face. A man who committed a terrible act, still haunted by his actions. He had been woken during the night due a nightmare, Hawk's natural caring instinct caused to go and try and calm him. Which had lead him to fall sleep with her trapped in his embrace. She did feel sorry for this man, but she often wondered if Reaver remembered anything from before that day. She freed herself from Reaver and stepped onto his balcony, the past, it was such a fickle thing. Her past was unknown to her, all memories from the age of five and below were gone, nothing at all. Sparrow and their older sister, Rose, wouldn't tell her That often led Hawk to become unfocused and lost in thought. She watched as the sun began to rise. She sighed, a new day had arrived.  
"You left me alone and cold in bed." Reaver mutter, coming up behind her and resting his head on her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her waist.  
"Well, you wouldn't be cold if you actually wore clothes to bed." Hawk told him.  
"But, you are warmer." Reaver replied. Hawk sighed, how on earth she going to work for him, she was going to have a constant urge to punch him.  
"Well, either way, I suppose I should prepare breakfast." Hawk said.  
"Barry can do it. You are coming back into bed." Reaver suddenly lifted her off her feet. The hero of Skill's strength surprised Hawk. She knew she was naturally quite heavy, her bones were thicker than humans, that along with the fact she had an unusually large amount of muscle because her strength. So, the fact Reaver could lift with complete ease was very impressive. Reaver pulled her back into bed.  
"I thought we agreed no funny stuff?" Hawk muttered.  
"Just be quiet, okay." Reaver hushed her. Hawk frowned, now she was awake, lying in bed was not a very good feeling, she felt irritable. "Relax, nothing can hurt you here." Reaver said  
"I was born to fight Reaver. Once I am awake, I need to do something. My blood doesn't allow me to rest, so I can't stay like this." Hawk explained.  
"You are just stressed." Reaver told her.  
"I am not." Hawk scowled, as Reaver was holding her close, she could get away. There was a knock at the door, a few minutes later a ginger haired butler entered the room. Reaver sat up annoyed.  
"Barry, what have I told you? And who's at the door?" Reaver growled.  
"The King, Sparrow!" The butler answered.  
"What? He can't be here…" Hawk gasped.  
"Stay here." Reaver told her getting out of bed.  
"But…" Hawk began  
"Don't move from that bed, until I send Barry to tell you to do so." Reaver changed into his usual pirate clothes, he looked at her and smirked. "Don't you trust me?"  
"This that a trick question? And No, No I don't." Hawk replied.  
"You'll soon learn too." Reaver said, he and Barry left the room, Hawk heard a lock click. He had locked her in. It was strange how much safer she felt with a locked door. Either way, she went to the door to try and listen in on their conversation.  
"Sparrow, what a pleasant surprise." Reaver said joyfully.  
"I am surprised you have returned." Hawk shivered at her brother's voice.  
"I said I would be, didn't I? Or did you forget?" Reaver smirked.  
"I have more important things to remember, rather than what you said." Sparrow replied.  
"Such harsh words, where is that twin sister of yours? As I recall, you were always pretty close by each other at all times." Reaver asked  
"She tried to betray the people. Do you have somewhere more private to talk?" Sparrow frowned. "I know how much people around here like to gossip."  
"My Study will be the best place. Come along, Barry bring a bottle of that wine I brought back." Reaver said, Hawk returned to the bed, she knew, if she asked Reaver later, he would tell her what this was all about.

A few hours later, Hawk felt a hand on her forehead. She yawned and looked up to see Reaver. She was lying on the bed, she realised that she must have fallen asleep.  
"Has he gone now?" Hawk mumbled sleepily, as she sat up.  
"He won't be leaving for another two days?" Reaver said  
"Why not?" Hawk frowned  
"He wants to make sure you're not hiding here." Reaver explained.  
"Great, so, what do I do now?" Hawk sighed.  
"Here, I got Barry to get these." Reaver handed her a bottle of dye, and a maid uniform.  
"Erm, this looks a few sizes too small…" Hawk looked at the uniform.  
"It's the right size, I am sure of that." Reaver smirked. "Come down when you are down, and must address me as Master Reaver, understand?"  
"Yes." Hawk nodded. Reaver left and she sighed. The dye was a deep, bright red. She frowned, it would have to do for now. Hawk dyed her hair, the bright blonde changed to deep red pretty easily. She than put on the uniform. She blushed as she looked at herself in a mirror. He had to be joking. The bottom of the dress barely reached half way down her thighs, and it showed far too much of her breasts. But, she was thankful for a choker piece that covered burns marks around her neck. She took a deep breath, and left the room.  
"Where is…" Sparrow came out of the study and noticed Hawk coming down the stairs. She froze, praying he would recognise her.  
"Ah, there you are Rowana, would you go and get some flowers, we do have a special guest here after all." Reaver came from the kitchen.  
"Of course, Master Reaver. Any particular flower you would like me to get?" Hawk asked, going along with it, Reaver had to know what he was doing.  
"Surprise me." Reaver smiled.  
"Of course master." Hawk passed them as she went into the back garden.  
"she is a rare beauty." Sparrow muttered, he was watching as Hawk picked flowers.  
"Agreed, I found her in Samarkand, along with Barry here, both of them were slaves, I saved them – so to speak." Reaver said, Sparrow looked over at him.  
"In Samarkand?" Sparrow asked  
"Yes, a rare beauty, not yet tainted by a man." Reaver smiled. "A very rare treasure indeed."  
"A girl from Samarkand with the name Rowana?" Sparrow frowned.  
"My real name is Sinegugu." Hawk entered the study, remembering the nickname Garth had given her. "It mean 'Our treasure' For I was the first born to my parents, before I was taken." She put the flowers in a vase. "Rowana is the master Reaver chose, it was to help me fit in whilst in Albion. Do the flowers look okay Master?"  
"They look nice." Reaver nodded.  
"so, how are you enjoying this fine land?" Sparrow asked  
"It is very nice." Hawk smiled  
"I am glad to hear that." Sparrow kept his eyes on her, Hawk began to feel uncomfortable.  
"Rowana and Barry, could you go and start preparing dinner?" Reaver asked  
"Yes master." Both Hawk and Barry bowed and left the room. When they reached the kitchen, Barry put a hand on her shoulder, Hawk looked at him.  
"Hang in there." He smiled.  
"I will, thanks." Hawk nodded.  
"Wait, if Sparrow is having my room, where am I going to sleep?" Hawk asked, after Sparrow had gone to bed, she was sitting with Reaver in the study.  
"I thought the answer would be simple, my dear. You get to share my bed." He smirked  
"Nope, I'll just sleep here if need be." Hawk frowned.  
"I'm afraid you don't have much choice on the matter, after all, what if Sparrow comes down before me in the morning?" Reaver said, Hawk thought about it and sighed.  
"Fine, but touch me inappropriately and I will shock your sorry ass into the next century." Hawk warned.  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Reaver smiled. Hawk frowned, she knew very well it was probably what he will be dreaming about. "Let's go up, we have an early start tomorrow." Reaver got up.  
"We do?" Hawk asked, also getting up.  
"Of course, we have a King to entertain." Reaver smirked. Hawk sighed, this was going to be a long three days.  
Hawk was happy when Sparrow finally left.

"You can stop being Sinegugu now." Reaver smirked.  
"Why thought? As Sinegugu, I am free, no one is hunting me." Hawk smiled up at him. "Which is what I want."  
"Well then, let's go inside, there are jobs to be done, Sinegugu." Reaver headed back into the manor.  
"Coming." She followed after him, this was her life now, as Sinegugu, as Rowana.


	4. A Forgotte tale

Five weeks after Sparrow's unexpected Visit, Barry and Hawk were working hard, cleaning up the manor after one of Reaver's famous parties.

"I'll clean the main bedroom. So, you don't have to worry about that." Barry said.

"Really? Thanks." Hawk smiled, she had tried to clean the main bedroom after the first Reaver had a party during her stay, and well, that didn't end too well. She couldn't even look at Reaver for a whole week after.

"Here you are Hawk. I have some business to attend too in Samarkand." Reaver came in. "It needs to be taken care of as soon as possible. Barry, you'll be staying here, we don't want anyone else to be here when we return."

"We, Mastew?" Barry asked

"Yes, Hawk will be coming with me." Reaver nodded.

"I'm not a huge fan of sea travel." Hawk frowned. "I have been on a ship twice, both times are times I wish to forget."

"I assume you are talking about the trips to and from the Spire?" Reaver asked

"Yes, and No, I don't wish to go into the details why." Hawk said

"Very well, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so get up early and pack all you need." Reaver told her.

"Can I bring my weapons?" Hawk questioned.

"Any particular reason why?" Reaver looked at her.

"I never travel without my weapons. Having them close by me, is rather reassuring, because I know I can fight my way out of dangerous situations." Hawk explained. Reaver thought about it for a while, it was similar to the reason he always carried the Dragon stompers.

"I see, then I don't see why not." Reaver nodded, he went into his study.

"Awe you going to be okay? You know what Mastew Weavew is like." Barry frowned.

"Yes, I can handle Reaver. We may both be heroes, and he may have been one longer then I have, But I don't see him as an equal. I have a lot of power he doesn't know about." Hawk assured him.

"If you say so." Barry nodded.

The next morning was pretty busy, Hawk packed her things quickly, then joined Reaver in the hall.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Physically, yes. Mentally, No." Hawk replied.

"Well, then we can go." He led the way to the docks, Hawk looked up at the Magnificent ship at the docks.

"The Reaver II?" Hawk questioned, looking at the hero of Skill.

"How did you guess?" Reaver smirked

"Lucky, I guess." Hawk answered, he knew it was the only obvious answer.

"Go and wait for me in my cabin." He pointed towards the captain's quarters. Hawk nodded, she ignored the looks from the crew ash she entered Reaver's quarters. She was surprised to see it was just as luxurious as his manor. She wondered if Reaver actually needed all these things in the room. There was a bookshelf, desk, wardrobe with a full-length mirror, which really much of a surprise to Hawk, and a large bed. Hawk looked around, not really sure where to put her bag. The ship suddenly gave and sickening launch, sending Hawk down as she was unable to keep her balance. Before she had a chance to get up, Reaver walked in. He looked down at her and smirked. "What are you doing down there?" He chuckled. "but, I must say, I quite enjoy the view from here." Hawk' face burned bright red, and pulled her skirt down, with made more of her breast viewable by Reaver, she ended covering herself with her arms, as she muttered curses and death threats to the item of clothing. Reaver was laughing at her.

"Oh, shut up!" She growled, still bright red. "I feel over, I am not used to being on a ship!" She picked herself up and sorted out her uniform as best as she could. She then glared at him.

"You'll get used to it, Samarkand is roughly two weeks away." Reaver told her as he sat down at his desk, He grinned as her face fell.

"Two weeks…" She repeated.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Reaver waved off her worry, Hawk sighed, she would just have to deal with being on a ship full of men for two weeks, oh may Avo have mercy on her soul. Hawk watched as Reaver began writing. She couldn't help but admire that about him. He was such a hard worker at times, Hawk set her bag down next to the Bookcase.

"Is there anything I can do Master Reaver?" She asked, he looked up at her.

"Not at this current time. Go and ask the cook." Reaver said, Hawk nodded and left the cabin. She found all the crew watching her. She raised her head higher and went to the ship's kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Hawk went up to the cook.

"Ah, you must be the Captain's maid, Rowana, right?" He smiled kindly.

"Yes. Is there anything I can help with?" Hawk asked

"Well, I could use an extra hand to peal those potatoes for dinner." The Cook looked at a bit pot filled with potatoes.

"I can do that." Hawk told him, and she got to work.

Hawk worked nonstop until a cabin boy came to tell her that Reaver wanted her.

"Thanks." Hawk smiled, causing the cabin boy to blush.

"Hang on a moment, Rowana. For a job well done." The cook held out a small bowl of a small red things.

"What are they?" She asked

"A strawberry, a type of fruit from overseas, Reaver is rather fond of them. It is rather sweet, so enjoy it, okay?" The cook smiled

"wow, thank you so much." Hawk took it, she then headed back to Reaver's cabin. She knocked and waited, as Reaver was fond of this fruit, Hawk decided to share her treat with him.

"Come in." Reaver said.

"You wanted to see me?" Hawk entered.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't off causing trouble." Reaver said

"I was helping the cook, He gave me these as thanks. I heard you liked them, so I was going to share." Hawk showed him

"Strawberries." Reaver muttered.

"Yeah, I've never had them before." Hawk smiled, going over and offering him one. Reaver took one, so did Hawk, she took a bite. "Um, they are sweet."

"You've really never had them before?" Reaver asked.

"Yes, well, I was on the road all of the time." Hawk said. "I just stuck to the same food all the time, I never had time to try anything new."

"Well, I bet you are glad you have the time now." Reaver said. Hawk froze.

"You're right!" She gasped and smiled at him brightly. "I now longer have to keep to what I am use too. I can do what I want, try what I want. I could even explore where I want!" Hawk kept smiling as she thought of all the places she could now go. She then realized she wasted a year in Bloodstone when she could have easily caught the next ship overseas. "I've wasted my life…" She groaned, then ship abruptly swerved. Reaver had got up and caught Hawk before she fell again, but she dropped the Strawberries.

"What in Skorm's name was that?" She gasped.

"I…" Reaver began, the cabin boy entered. Reaver looked at him. "What is going on!" He demanded

"The Spire sir, It seems to be trying to pull us off course!" The boy said, he quickly scarpered from Reaver's glare.

"I can't go back there…I don't want to go back there…." Hawk said, Reaver looked at her and was surprised that she looked truly terrified at the idea.

"We won't be going there. Stay in here." Reaver left. Hawk took deep breaths. There was a faint glow coming from her bag. Of course, she was behind all this, she always has been. Hawk opened her bag and pulled out her old guild seal, the symbol of heroes.

' _Ah, finally, Hero Hawk.'_ Theresa's voice echoed around Hawk's mind.

"Leave me alone Theresa, I want nothing more to do with the spire. Let the ship go, and leave me out of anything else." Hawk told her.

_'I will, for now. But, we will need to speak at some point Hawk, you can't avoid this forever, it is your destiny.'_ Theresa said

"My destiny was to defeat Lucien, I have don't that, let me live in peace now." Hawk put the seal away again, she sat on Reaver' bed. It was almost ten minutes later, when Reaver returned, he had not expected to Find Hawk sitting on his bed, glaring at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"What has upset you"? He asked.

"Oh, Erm…" Hawk quickly wiped away her tears "Just Theresa."

"That blind witch?" Reaver frowned

"She's a seer, and yes, her." Hawk nodded.

"I See." Reaver muttered, Hawk kept her eyes to the floor.

"Can you please put your shirt back on?" Hawk asked.

"No, I am about to go for a bath, and you will be joining me." Reaver smirked. Hawk looked at him, her cheeks tinted pink. Reaver held out his hand, Hawk looked at it.

"I am not getting in the bath with you Reaver, you can wash alone." Hawk folded her arm.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Reaver picked her up.

"HEY!" Hawk gasped, and began to struggle against him. "Put me down!"

"No, You can't over power me." Reaver chuckled. Hawk glared at him. She did warn him before, she took a small, but deep breath and placed her palm on Reaver's back. She released a small shock spell, which sent Reaver to his knees, dropping Hawk. She was able to get up before Reaver, He slowly pushed himself up.

"Forgot you could do that." He groaned.

"I will not get in the bath with you." Hawk blushed. "And that's final!"

"Are you embarrassed, little hero?" Reaver smirked.

"Don't you dare patronize me, and yes, I am. Who wouldn't be?" Hawk glared at him.

"Oh, I am sure I can name many people who wouldn't." Reaver stood up and grinned at her.

"That just makes me feel sick." Hawk frowned, turning away from him. Reaver pulled her close once more.

"Don't fight me Hawk, you know you can't win this war. And I am sure there are bigger battles." Reaver whispered, Hawk didn't struggle, she found herself pondering his words.

"I won't know if I can win or not, unless I try." Hawk muttered. "My whole life has consisted of nothing else but fighting and trying to survive. My heroes blood drives me on, and I will not, and cannot stop now." Hawk pushed him away. She had been fighting to survive, ever since she had been shot at the age of ten. She hugged her chest as the old scar throbbed with pain, she couldn't look at him, and she would not let him look at her. Her whole body consisted of Scars for her many fights, but the majority of them came from the time she was running from everyone after Sparrow become king.

"Then rest, until you are need to fight me again." Reaver picked her up again.

"Reaver…" She whispered, she looked at him. Was he being serious? Reaver place her on her feet, then began tugging at her dress. "HEY!" Her face went beetroot red. Although she fought against him, Reaver was able to get her out of the uniform. She turned to back to him, trying to hide herself from him. Reaver looked at the scars all across her back. How could a woman live with such injuries the scars once were?

"You should have known I would see you in your full glory soon enough." Reaver pulled her up against him. He felt she shiver when her back rested against his chest.

"I have no 'full glory', I am a scarred mess…" Hawk muttered quietly, Reaver picked her up against and put her in the bath, Reaver got in after her. Hawk was still trying to hide herself from Reaver's gaze. His eyes fell upon a star shape scar over her heart.

"Where did you get that scar from?" Reaver asked, he not seen a scar like that before. She realized what scar he was talking about, and quickly covered that area. "You are unusually timid today."

"Thank you for stating the obvious. You forced me to strip and get in a bath with you, and now you are asking rather personal questions…" Hawk grumbled. "How am I meant to feel?"

"No there's the hero I remember. Now, about that scar...?" Reaver said.

"It was created by two different wounds. Same weapon, same shooter, same location, same result. Just a different place and I was a different age, and who I lost just before it." Hawk looked over at Reaver. He was watching her intensely, so Hawk began her story.

 


	5. Across the Sea

The silence that followed after the tale was almost deafening. Hawk wiped away tears that had begun during the story telling.

"Where the bullets ever removed?" Reaver asked. Haw shook her head, none of the bullets had been removed, she could still feel them. "Do you want them removed?"

"Of course, but by someone who isn't an infamous man whore!" Hawk looked away.

"You did add 'No funny business' to our deal, remember?" Reaver smirked.

"You ended up dragging me into bed with you, made me wear that maid uniform that shows off more them I was willing to show, and now you forced me to take a bath with you." Hawk glared at him.

"But I have not touched you inappropriately at all, have I?" Reaver said

"No. But, still, they were all awkward moments." Hawk muttered, there was silence for a moment. Reaver's gaze brushed over the young hero once more. Hawk shifted slightly, he caught sight of the burn markings around her neck.

"You're burnt…" Reaver finally spoke, it was more to himself rather than to Hawk, herself. She immediately tried to cover the markings around her neck.

"Please, don't look." Hawk begged.

"How did you get them?" Reaver asked, he was confused how someone was able to be burned all around the neck, but nowhere else.

"Just leave it! I want nothing more to do with my past!" Hawk quickly got out of the bath and grabbed her uniform. "Please, just leave my past alone!" She ran back into Reaver's main room, she quickly got dressed, without drying herself. She sat on a chair and curled up into a ball. She began to cry silently, why couldn't she be allowed to forget?

Hawk woke to find herself tucked into Reaver's bed, but she was alone. She lay thinking about the events before she fell asleep. She frowned, would Reaver be in a mood with her? She sat up and looked around, Reaver was at his desk, working on some more papers. He seemed too immersed in his work to notice she was now awake, that, or he had noticed and wasn't too bothered. Hawk tried to read his emotions, but found it impossible, it was usually a simple task for her. She had to remind herself that she was dealing with another Hero, not a human, or her brother. She hoped her outburst hadn't upset him in any way. Then, she began to wonder how long she had been asleep for.

"Are you feeling better?" Reaver asked suddenly. Hawk looked up at him, he was still looking down at his work.

"How do you define better?" Hawk cast her gaze to the floor, Reaver looked up at her. "As much as I wish I could, I can't hide from my past. I can't run, I can't forget…All I can do is suffer and wonder why it all happened. And, I will have to live that until I actually find peace after this life.

"A past is quite a burden, those who have had good life, will not understand how hard it is living with a past that will continue to remind you of what has happened. All we can do, is learn from it." Reaver said.

"I guess, but learning from it does not help the suffering it causes." Hawk sighed. "How do you cope…" She whispered, Reaver watched her for a while, until her stomach growled. Hawk blushed and held her stomach. Reaver took an apple from a bowl next to him.

"Here." Reaver threw it to her, Hawk caught it.

"Thanks." she smiled

"I want you to look over this pile of documents for me." Reaver got up and headed to the door.

"R-Reaver…" Hawk suddenly stopped and looked down.

"I have completely forgiven you for last night." Reaver said with his hand on the door.

"It's not that…Its…" Hawk shook her head.

"What it is then, I have things to do?" Reaver glared at her, what was she trying to do?

"I…I don't know how to...I never learnt how to read or write." Hawk muttered. Reaver looked at the hero in surprise. He had always seen her as more intelligent than anyone else he had met.

"Are you being serious?" He asked

"Well, I have no memories before I turned five, and what I do remember, I was orphaned. Then, in the gypsy camp I lived the life as one of them, no worries, no school, nothing to learn other than the tales of ancient times. Then, after I turned twenty…I was always following my destiny, I never had time to learn anything, I even had to learn sword fighting and marksmanship on my own, and will to be honest." Hawk explained. "Sparrow had a lot more spare time then I did, and I knew Garth had begun to help him." There was an awkward moment of silence between them.

"Wait here." Reaver went out on deck, he returned a minute or so later with a young man. "This is Zayn Finnẻn. He is going to teach you the basics." Reaver introduced him.

"Thank you!" Hawk smiled, this was quite exciting.

For the week's journey to Samarkand, Zayn taught Hawk to read and write. She picked up reading pretty quickly, but writing proved to be trouble for her. She kept breaking everything she was given to write with. Hawk cursed her strength as she broke the last one, there was only Reaver's left on the ship, so her lessons had to stop. Reaver was chuckling at her, Hawk glared over at him.

"Oh, shut up!" Hawk frowned. "Pretty sure I could break you as easily as any pen" she added quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to make a pen that doesn't break under your touch." Reaver smirked.

"That would be quite helpful, but don't you dare patronize me." Hawk said.

"Capt'n, we'll be docking in Samarkand within the hour." Someone called from on the deck, Hawk went to get up.

"You need to change first." Reaver told her.

"Into what?" Hawk looked at him. He got out a golden colored silk dress.

"This is an everyday piece from Samarkand." Reaver handed it to her.

"wow, thanks. Though, I am not going to bother asking why you have a dress on board." Hawk accepted it. She changed into it, even though Reaver refused to leave as she did. He then took her on deck as they approached the docks of Samarkand. Hawk smiled as she set her eyes on the first country she has seen other than Albion. So, this was Garth's home? The new scents and noise were all new, and intriguing to the hero. Hawk felt her excitement build up, this was going to be an amazing experience.


	6. The Hero's Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs
> 
> Better when I'm dancin' - Meghan Trainor
> 
> Youth - Daughter
> 
> Spirit of Albion - Damh the bard

Reaver had to stop as Hawk would often stop to look at something she had never seen before.

"What on earth are you eating?" Reaver frowned, as Hawk joined him, eating something.

"some sort of cookie, I think." Hawk smiled. "It's nice, want to try a bit?"

"I'll pass." Reaver grimaced, he began regretting his choice, maybe brining her wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Is that…" Hawk was looking off into the distance. She suddenly started running off. Reaver groaned, didn't she know how to stay put? He followed after her.

"Garth!" Hawk ran to the hero of Will, he looked really surprised, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hero, great to see you again." He smiled. "It's been about a year, hasn't it?"

"I think so. I am happy to see you again! How are you?" Hawk grinned.

"I'm…Reaver!" Garth snarled. Hawk looked back, Reaver was standing behind her. She looked between the indifferent Hero of Skill and the Fuming Hero of Will.

"Okay, I can tell something happened between the two of you." Hawk said. "Reaver, what did you do?"

"You assume it was my fault?" Reaver looked at her.

"I know it's your fault, It's you." Hawk replied.

"She's got you there, wait…Are you with him?" Garth asked

"Long story." Hawk smiled sheepishly.

"Then you stay with Garth. That way I know you won't wonder off and get lost." Reaver said "I need to meet someone." He walked off.

"You're with Reaver?" Garth repeated.

"Can we talk in a place that's more private?" Hawk asked, looking around awkwardly.

"Sure, come inside." Garth invited her inside his home.

Whilst drinking Tea, Hawk explained everything that had happened from their last meeting.

"I see, being with Reaver is the safest place for you." Garth nodded. "Why not stay here with me?"

"As much as that sounds like a good idea, I really feel I should stay near Albion. You never know when the people will need a real hero." Hawk smiled "Once someone better than my brother takes over, I may just accept your offer."

"Oh, Hammer has been asking for you. She is rather worried about you." Garth said

"I guess I should write to her. One day, we should all get together, just like old times." Hawk suggested. "Well, minus Sparrow."

"That sounds like a good idea." Garth nodded, suddenly a young woman entered, with wavy black hair and grey eyes, she looked at Hawk.

"Hi, Who's that?" The woman asked

"Bella, this is Hawk, the hero of Bower lake. Hawk, this is my apprentice, Bella." Garth explained.

"It's nice to meet you at last." Bella smiled. "I heard you were a hero of all three abilities. "

"You heard right, I am. But, I don't use Will much, will lines are rather hard to hide." Hawk nodded.

"That's true enough." Bella agreed.

"I guess I should go and find Reaver." Hawk said. "Before he thinks I have wondered off."

"It was good to see you again. Here is my address, and Hammers, try and keep in contact, so we know we don't have to returned and kick some sense into Sparrow." Garth smiled, passing her a piece of paper.

"I will, oh, in letters, call me Sinegugu, or Rowana. They are the names I go by now." Hawk told him.

"Ah, you remembered." Garth looked impressed.

"Well, the reason you gave me the name is kind of hard to forget." Hawk admitted.

"That's true. Please, take care of yourself." Garth took her hands in his.

"I will." Hawk nodded. She soon wondered the streets of Samarkand in hopes of spotting Reaver.

"Looking for someone?" Hawk turned to see Reaver watching her.

"Yep, and I just found them." Hawk went over to him. "Did you see that friend of yours?"

"Yes, I did, and I was almost late." Reaver frowned.

"Does that mean we can go home now?" Hawk asked

"No, we'll be staying here tonight." Reaver told her

"Not sure whether that's a good or bad idea." Hawk muttered. "Are we staying on the ship, or at that friends of yours?"

"MY friend's." Reaver answered.

"Okay, that's a bad idea, then." Hawk said

"Don't you trust my judgement?" Reaver pretended to look hurt.

"The shadow court." Hawk replied, Reaver looked down at her, she wasn't looked at him anymore. The memories of the shadow court still burnt her mind to this day. "I guess I could stay on the ship…"

"No, you won't." Reaver suddenly picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" Hawk demanded

"No, because I know you will go wondering off again." Reaver told her.

"I really hate you." Hawk mumbled. She really didn't want to meet Reaver's friend. "Please put me down." She pleaded as h walked through the gates of, what Hawk believed to be, a grand manor. To her surprise, Reaver actually put her down.

"So, this is Rowana?" A voice asked, Hawk froze. Reaver grinned don at her, she took a deep breath and turned to look at Reaver's friend. He had dark hair and his eyes seemed to be black, Hawk didn't trust him.

"Yes, I am Rowana." Hawk nodded.

"Pleasure is all mine, the name's Milton." The man too her hand and kissed it. Hawk had to try hard not to flitch.

"I knew you would get along." Reaver smiled

"You're judge of character still impressed me, my friend." Milton smiled. "Rowana, do you have any talents?"

"Talents?" Hawk repeated.

"She has quite a beautiful voice." Reaver said

"Ah, maybe you could sing at the party tonight." Milton looked at Hawk.

"I guess I could." Hawk nodded

"Excellent! I'll show you to your rooms." Milton lead them to the guest suites, Hawk had the room right next to Reaver's. Hawk began thinking about what she could sing.

_"Don't think about it_   
_Just move your body_   
_Listen to the music_   
_Sing, oh, ey, oh"_

"You really do have a beautiful voice." She turned to see Reaver at the door.

"How did you know I could sing?" Hawk frowned, she was sure she had never sung in front of him before.

"Just in passing, when you and that giant woman friend of yours were at the docks. I had gone to check on something and I heard you, something about wild youth." Reaver explained. Hawk smiled remembering that day.

_"Shadows settle on the place, that you left._   
_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._   
_Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._   
_From the perfect start to the finish line._

_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._   
_Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._   
_Setting fire to our insides for fun_   
_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_   
_The lovers that went wrong._

_We are the reckless,_  
 _We are the wild youth_  
 _Chasing visions of our futures_  
 _One day we'll reveal the truth_  
 _That one will die before he gets there_." She stopped, it had been ages since she had last sung that son, she caught Reaver watching her with a smirk. She blushed and turned away. "Yeah…That song, right?"

"That's the one." He nodded "Is that what you'll be singing tonight?"

"I am not sure yet." Hawk said

"Well, would you care to join me for a walk?" Reaver asked

"I guess." Hawk looked at him, he was held out his arm with a smirk.

"I am not going to hold you arm." She told him.

"Why not?" Reaver questioned.

"I don't want people thinking we have a relationship other than me working for you." Hawk answered.

"Well, don't go wondering away from me." Reaver said, he led her into the manor gardens. Hawk marvelled at the large collection of exotic flowers. "You have quite an interest in plants, don't you?

"Some plants can be used to heal different things. Also, there are certain aromas that I find quite calming." Hawk answered. "All the flowers in the back garden of Bloodstone manor can either heal, or their aromas have that calming effect."

"Why use plants? You could easily buy a potion." Reaver asked.

"I am not as fortunate as you Reaver, I never had a lot of money. I had to do a few odd jobs to buy better weapons, but buying potions, and food to be honest, was never really on my list. My hero abilities healed most of my wounds, and I found edible plants on my travels." Hawk replied. "It was always Sparrow that was the money earner. I just experimented with different plants, because I couldn't read. I have poisoned myself several times, but my body has built an immunity to most now poisons in Albion now."

"You actually poisoned yourself? That doesn't sound like the intelligent Hero I knew back then." Reaver smirked.

"There is much you don't know about me Reaver, I would prefer it to stay that way." Hawk told him. "As, I am sure there is much I don't know about you, Pirate king, and I am also sure wouldn't like me poking into your past." The walk continued in silence from that point onwards.

When Hawk returned to her room, she found what seemed to be a silk top and skirt. She frowned, was this what she was expected to wear?

"Ah, so he had eft you something to wear after all." Reaver entered the room, Hawk turned, and immediately blushed. Reaver wearing deep red silk trousers, and that was all. It was the first-time Hawk got a proper look at Reaver's physic. He was more muscled then any human, but less than a hero of strength, he still looked rather impressive considering how old he was. Reaver smirked as she just stared at him. "Do you like what you see?"

"Oh, grow up." Hawk told him, turning her back to him again. "Now, can you leave so I can…Oh, you've got to be joking…" She picked up the skirt and it turned out to be silk scarf. "How in Skorm's name did I get dragged into this?" She sighed.

"Allow me to help you." Reaver took it from her.

"No! I can do it, I think…" Hawk frowned

"You won't be ready in time if you got ready by yourself." Reaver said. He began undressing her, Hawk closed her eyes as he pulled off her dress. He put the skirt on first, then the top. "You shouldn't act so nervous, I don't bite." Reaver whispered.

"I highly doubt that." Hawk replied, there was a knock at the door and a girl entered.

"The party will be starting shortly; my father is waiting for you." She said.

"Come along, Rowana." Reaver smirked, taking Hawk's arm. She didn't complain. She had a feeling sticking close to Reaver was the safest choice for that night.

"Hello Hero." Garth was seated close to where Hawk was sitting next to Reaver.

"Garth, at least you're here." Hawk smiled.

"Now, everyone is here." Milton stood up, everyone turned their attention to him. "We have some guests from our neighbouring Country, Albion." Hawk knew what was coming up, she took a deep breath, she knew what she was going to sing. "One of those Guests, Rowana, will be singing as part of our entertainment. Garth looked at her, Hawk gave a shy smile.

"You're going to sing?" H whispered

"She has a beautiful voice." Reaver told him.

"So, please, welcome Rowana." Milton smiled, Reaver pushed her up. Hawk could feel all eyes on her, she borrowed a lute from someone, and began playing a tune. Everyone was silent.

_"An isle so fair_   
_An isle so green_   
_Known by_   
_Many names" She began, she smiled, this was her song…_

_"Feel the pulse_   
_The pulse of the land_   
_The blood boils_   
_Within your veins_

_Someone go down_   
_To the Holy Well_   
_And raise the_   
_Spirits there_

_Lay a feather_   
_On a stone_   
_With a flame_   
_And a lock of hair_

_The crane_   
_The wolf_   
_The bear_   
_And the boar_

_No longer dwell_   
_Upon these shores_   
_You say the Goddess and God_   
_Have gone_

_Well I tell you they live on_

_For in the cities_   
_And hills_   
_And in circles_   
_Of stone_

_The voices of_   
_The Old Ways_   
_The Spirit of Albion_   
_Is calling you home_

_From Manwydden's_   
_Crashing sea_   
_To the moor and_   
_Te Highland Glen_

_From the Faerie Hills_   
_Home of the Sidhe_   
_To the veins of the_   
_Broad and the Fen_

_Someone go down_   
_To the Holy Trees_   
_Of Oak and Ash_   
_And Thorn_

_Utter a charm_   
_In the verse of three_   
_Till the Summer King_   
_Is born_

_The crane_   
_The wolf_   
_The bear_   
_And the boar_

_No longer dwell_   
_Upon these shores_   
_You say the Goddess and God_   
_Have gone_

_But I tell you they live on_

_For in the cities_   
_And hills_   
_And in circles_   
_Of stone_

_The voices of_   
_The Old Ways_   
_The Spirit of Albion_   
_Is calling you home_

_Ride the white horses_   
_Carved into the hills_   
_Walk to the_   
_Hanging Stones_

_Bow to the might_   
_Of Cerne Abbass' height_   
_Feel the peace_   
_In the Ancestors homes_

_Someone go down_   
_To Wilmington_   
_Where the Giant_   
_Guards the way_

_Step into the_   
_Other world_   
_Into the womb_

_Where centuries_   
_Pass like a day_

_The crane_   
_The wolf_   
_The bear_   
_And the boar_

_No longer dwell_   
_Upon these shores_   
_You say the Goddess and God_   
_Have gone_

_Well I tell you they live on_

_For in the cities_   
_And hills_   
_And in circles_   
_Of stone_

_The voices of_   
_The Old Ways_   
_The Spirit of Albion_   
_Is calling you home."_

Once she was done, the hall erupted into cheers, Hawk smiled and gave the lute back, before joining Reaver once more.

The Party continued, Hawk and Bella got talking,

"I have a bit to do in a bit. Milton asked me to do it the other day." Bella smiled. "See, I have a way with Animals."

"Really? I had a dog once, but he was killed trying to protect me." Hawk sighed, "The best animal friend I will ever have."

"He must have card for you deeply." Bella said.

"I cared for him just as much." Hawk nodded.

"My guests, time for our next piece of our entertainment. Please welcome our very own hero, Bella." Milton called.

"Good luck." Hawk grinned

"Thanks." Bella got up.

"And she shall be taming this beast from the shores of Albion!" Milton said.

"He can't mean a Balverine…." Hawk frowned, she was surprised when the pulled out a giant white wolf with blue symbols on its fur. Hawk's frown deepened. Reaver glanced over at her.

' _We shall be here, if you ever need us.'_ A voice echoed in her mind. Haw gasped, she remembered something.


	7. The protector and the Protected.

Bella tried calming the creature, but in its rage, slashed at her, its sharp claws raked her arm, Bella stumbled back.

"Bella! MOVE!" Hawk yelled, it was going for her again. Bella looked up at it, clutching her bloody arm. Hawk got up and dived at Bella, knocked her out of harm's way, but the claw caught Hawk's skirt, it tore from her waist. She grabbed the pieces and just tied it around her with a knot. She looked at Bella, are you okay?" She asked

"Ye-yeah. Thanks." Bella nodded.

"Stay still." Hawk stood and looked at the Creature.

"Please, be careful." Bella grimace.

"I always am." Hawk grinned. "Let go of the chains." The men holding them looking at Milton, who nodded, interested in what this girl was going to do. The creature snarled and lunged at Hawk, Hawk ran in turn.

"What is she doing?" Reaver asked

"I have no idea." Garth admitted, Hawk skidded underneath it, she ran her hand along its belly, releasing a shock spell. She from under it as it collapsed, paralyzed. She went around to its face, and she looked at it.

"A Charience?" She said. "You took a Charience from Albion! How thick can you get!" She turned to Milton.

"Oho, you know what it is?" He grinned.

"Apparently, but how I know still eludes me" Hawk replied "Send it back to Albion. Unless you want to end up being killed by it." Hawk went over and helped Bella up. "I am going to help Bella with her arm. Good night." Hawk and Bella left the hall.

"I'm so embarrassed." Bella sighed, as Hawk bandaged up her arm.

"Why?" Hawk looked up at her.

"You had to save me? I'm a Hero, I should…" Bella began.

"Garth saved me once, as did Reaver. And I guess Hammer saved me in her own way once too." Hawk said

"Really?" Bella looked at her

"Yes, did Garth ever tell you about his time in the spire?" Hawk asked

"Yeah, he said you saved him from that place." Bella nodded.

"I did go there to save him, but after ten years, and after a particular event, he had to do the last bit of fighting that got us out of that place." Hawk told her. "I have a lot to thank him for. Besides, Heroes and friends need to help each other out, right? That, and there aren't many heroes left, so, we need to help each other to allow our kind to live one."

"I guess you're right." Bella smiled, then she laughed. "The way you spoke to Milton."

"He's not trustworthy." Hawk shrugged.

"Did Garth tell you that?" Bella asked

"No, he's one of Reaver's friends." Hawk replied. "And I am a good judge of character."

"Ah, right. I had better head home." Bella stood up.

"Okay, you should take a potion before you go to sleep, it should be healed by the morning, thought you may have a scar."

"Right, thank you again, Hawk. I am happy to class you as a friend." Bella took Hawk's hands in her on.

"Likewise, be careful on you way home." Hawk nodded.

"I will, bye," Bella left. Hawk smiled. She quickly looked at herself in a mirror, just to make sure she had no visible will lines.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Hawk just smiled as aa voice came from the door.

"What do you think I was doing? I was doing what I have always done." She turned to face Reaver, who was watching him with his arms folded across his chest. "I was helping someone, you know me enough that I couldn't possibly allow that creature to kill Bella. I had to help."

"Did you really? And then insulting Milton?" Reaver asked, he approached her, until his was standing right in front of her. "Why do you cause so much trouble?"

"I don't cause it, it just tends to happen around me." Hawk replied, before she could reply, Reaver pulled her up against him. "Hey!" She glared, she recognized the look in his eyes. Hawk elbowed him in the gut. He let her go. "I will never, Reaver, so don't you dare even consider trying." She warned. "Besides, unlike you, I have standards."

"You just love testing my patience's, don't you?" Reaver smirked.

"You have patience's?" Hawk gasped in mock surprise. "I never would have believed it."

"You won't be able to deny me forever, Hawk." Reaver looked straight into her eyes. "One day, I shall make you mine."

"How much do you want to bet?" Hawk asked

"So confident." Reaver chuckled.

"Don't you have people waiting for you, or something?" Hawk frowned

"Indeed I do, Care to join us?" Reaver smiled, holding out his hand.

"Good night Reaver." Hawk told him.

"It's your loss." Reaver said "Night." He left her. Hawk sighed, he was pretty annoying at night. He kept trying, but Hawk would never allow him to get into her undergarments, that she swore to herself. She was not a normal woman, she as nothing like the woman Reaver bedded, and she made a promise she would never be like them.

"Urgh." Hawk groaned and lay down on the bed, she knew she thought too much, and she was giving herself a headache. She was just dozing off when she heard the door creak open. "Reaver, I told you…Oh, Milton…" Hawk sat up and looked at him. "Reaver's next door."

"I know, I came to see you." Milton replied.

"Oh, um, how can I help you?" Hawk frowned.

"You were quite impressive against that creature." Milton said, getting closer.

"Thank you, I guess." Hawk bowed her head.

"I've never had a woman like you before." Milton told her. Hawk looked at him, he was right in front of her. Before she could fully register what was going on, Milton captured her mouth. Hawk's eyes widened, a gold glint in her eye burned bright for a sheer second, before vanishing. Lightning flashed around the room, both Milton and Hawk were thrown back. Reaver and guards rushed in, Milton was reaching for a semi-conscious Hawk. Reaver stepped in front of Hawk. Milton looked up at him.

"R-Reaver, I was just…" He shrunk back at the dark look in Reaver's eyes.

"I told you, she's not yours to touch." Reaver said coldly. He carefully lifted Hawk up in his arms, then glanced around the room. "You're lucky her spell didn't hit your directly." He muttered, that was unusual, she never missed with her spells. "We'll be going now." Reaver carried Hawk out of the Manor. Whenever Reaver brought a woman before, Milton listened to him about the no-touch rule, Reaver guessed Milton had learnt that following his rules were the best, the hard way.

Hawk regain Consciousness as Reaver splashed water over her. Hawk groaned rubbing her head, she was back on the ship.

"That was cold…but, thanks." She looked around. "Why are we on the ship?"

"You attacked Milton." Reaver said, she thought about it.

"He was asking for it." She finally answered.

"Come with me." Reaver told her, she followed him into his cabin. When the door closed behind her, Reaver pinned her up against it. "You do realise you may have just effected the deal I made?" Hawk remained silent, this was too close to that memory, fear and panic began to claw at her heart. "He could go against Albion for this, and it would be all your fault. What were you thinking?"

"Please…Let me go…" Hawk begged

"Where you even listening?" Reaver demanded, his grip on her tightened. Hawk closed her eyes, a small shock spell ran through out her body. Reaver was forced to let her go. When he did, she shrunk to the ground and hid her face in her hands.

"I couldn't let it happen again." Hawk said, Reaver realized she was crying. "I was going to let someone else do what he did…"

"What are you talking about?" Reaver asked

"Sparrow's son, Logan, isn't his son." Hawk muttered. This got Reaver's interest. "He's mine son, Sparrow is his Uncle…"

"You have now confused me." Reaver said

"The story is connected to this…" She ran a hand a long her burn marks and shivered. "It led me to give up, on everything." She bowed her head.

"Someone forced themselves on you." Reaver said, more of a statement than a question. An anger began to rise up in Reaver, no man, or monster at the matter, should ever force themselves on another.

"I was only Twenty-nine at the time. I was still trying to rescue Garth from the Spire." Hawk nodded. "The commandant, a creature created from the Spire…in charge of discipline. For ten years I had disobeyed every order given to me. One day he summoned me and…." She stopped as tears flooded from her eyes. "I was powerless, no weapons, a collar that stopped the use of my Will power, I couldn't fight him." Reaver moved to his desk, but he continued to watch her.

"What happened to the commandant?" He asked, he hoped the creature alive, a good bullet between the eyes should make him learn a lesson.

"Killed him…Garth was unable to use will, so, I had too. I got a sword, and pistol, and Garth was able to remove the collar, and I killed him." Hawk answered, wiping her eyes.

"At least you got revenge." Reaver told her, he wondered why woman were so emotional, she killed the one that hurt her, and shouldn't she be happy about that?

"I wasn't planning to, but Garth said Revenge was a fortunate by product of us escaping." Hawk found herself smiling sadly. "I think he said that to give me hope that there is a better life out there for me, and once he was gone, I would be free." There was a short silence, before she spoke again. "I am sorry for my actions, but as soon as I realised his intentions, he kissed me, and my powers acted to protect me.

"They acted alone?" Reaver looked at her amused.

"Sort of? My powers are deeply connected to my emotional state, so there are times, mostly when I am afraid or angry, my powers just sort of, go off."

"Interesting." Reaver continued to watch her for a while. It was an unusual occurrence for a Hero's powers to be so deeply rooted within their emotions, it has happened once or twice before. Perhaps, Hawk was rarer then he first believed. "You should get some rest, we'll be staying on here tonight." Hawk looked over at him and nodded. She got up and went over to his bed, laying down and covering herself with the blankets, it wasn't long before she fell asleep. Reaver quietly got up and took an old battered book from the book case. He sat back down at his desk and began writing in it. He had a feeling, that things were going to be more interesting having Hawk around, now, how would he be able to keep her?


	8. Home is where the heart is

Hawk was happy to get back to Bloodstone. Barry was happy for their return too. Hawk told him what had occurred there, and he was furious!

"I am not going to let you go there again. I should have stopped Reaver taking you in the first place!" Barry muttered as he worked.

"I am fully able to protect myself, but thank you, for caring." Hawk smiled

"Men like that are disgusting!" Barry said

"Isn't Reaver like him, though?" Hawk asked

"Reaver have never once tried to force anyone to sleep with him. They all do it willing. And, he is rather against men forcing themselves on woman, I believe." Barry shook his head.

"Oh, I see…" Hawk looked towards the study where she could see Reaver going through Documents. "Maybe, I missed judged him too much." She said and smiled slightly.

Weeks pasted, Hawk and Barry were in the garden. They had done that day's tasks, and Reaver had been summoned to the castle. So, they were lying on a blanket looking up at the sky.

"Such a beautiful day." Hawk smiled "I have never be able to enjoy a day like this before.

"At least you can now." Barry said

"Yeah." Hawk took a deep breath.

"There's something on your mind." Barry stated. "Worried about why Reaver was summoned to the castle?"

"Yeah, I can't chance Sparrow seeing through my disguise. Having no Will lines is a huge help, but, I am still afraid." She sat up. "What would he even do with me if he found me?"

"I'll protect you." Barry sat up too.

"Barry…" Hawk looked at him.

"I'm serious!" Barry told her. "I would fight to stop you from being taken by him." Hawk watched him, with wide eyes and a blush.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me in a while." She smiled, a silence fell between them. But it was more of a calm silence then an awkward silence.

"How do you feel about relationships?" Barry asked

"Relationships?" Hawk repeated. "I've only ever been in one, and well, that didn't end too well."

"I heard about your family. Sorry." Barry said

"Its fine, I know they are in a better place." Hawk smiled sadly. "And I was able to avenge their deaths in the end. That was a good feeling."

"Would you, well, would you consider having another relationship, with someone else?" Barry watched her reaction.

"That would all depended on who the relationship is with. Someone like Reaver is a huge no go, not a chance in Skorm. But, I guess there has to be someone out there for me." Hawk replied.

"What about me?" Barry muttered, Hawk looked at him, he blushed. "N-No, ignore that. Forget I said anything!" He stammered.

"You are very sweet, and you treat me as if I was normal. You treat me, as if we are equals…" Hawk found herself smiling at him. "Maybe."

"M-Maybe?" He repeated.

"Maybe, I guess it could work between us." Hawk said

"You think so?" Barry blushed

"Yeah, but, I don't think I am ready to move on just yet…I still haven't had the chance to go home, the chance to bury them…I guess it is a good thing that we lived in a magical area, they should be okay…I hope…" Hawk said. "Once, I put them to rest, I will think about it, okay?"

"Okay." Barry smiled. "If you ever need any help, you know I will be happy to help."

"Thanks Barry." Hawk smiled too.

"Here you are." The two of them looked up, Reaver was walking towards them.

"Master Reaver!" Barry jumped up and bowed to him.

"We were having a private conversation." Hawk frowned

"Oho, have you been able to capture the heart of the hero?" Reaver looked at Barry amused. Hawk got up and approached Reaver.

"Not quite, but he's doing a better job then you." Hawk told him as she passed.

"Is that a challenge?" Reaver smirked

"Nope, because I will never get with you, or sleep with you, or anything really." Hawk replied, she entered the manor and smiled, she felt her cheeks burn up. She hadn't felt this way since Al, Barry was such a sweet heart, he treated her as an equal, as Al did. He didn't mind that fact she was a hero, he probably wouldn't run if she used magic. But, she knew she wasn't ready to move on, there was so much she needed to do before that.

The next few days passed calmly, whenever Barry and Hawk got a chance, they would take a break together and talk about things. It was nice. Hawk knocked on Reaver's study door.

"Who is it?" He called.

"It's me, can I asked you something?" Hawk asked

"Come in." Reaver said. Hawk entered and closed the door behind her. "What is it?"

"I want to return to my home in Oakfield, so I can bury my family." Hawk told him. Reaver looked at her.

"Very well. Would you need company?" Reaver asked

"No, I just thought, as I work for you. I should really ask your permission." Hawk explained.

"Well, I am fine with it. Do you know how long you'll be?" He looked down at some papers.

"Well, I am going to have to go by foot, so it should take a few days to get there and back." Hawk said.

"Be careful, people are still looking for you." Reaver warned

"I will." Hawk nodded.

Hawk found Barry and told him her plans.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" He asked

"It would be easier, I am faster alone, and it means there less chance of anyone getting hurt." Hawk nodded.

"I guess, I'll just have to wait for you to come back. It's going to be lonely here." Barry admitted.

"I will bring you something back. Oakfield is a nice place." Hawk promised.

She set out the next day, weapons at hand, bag on her back. She waved to Barry and Reaver who were seeing her off at the door. She then waved to the town who waved her off from the Wraithmarsh path.

"Good Luck Hero!" They cheered.

"Come back soon!" A child cried.

"I will, I'll be back soon." Hawk nodded and headed into the marshlands.


	9. Moving on – The last Goodbye

Hawk sliced down a final hollowman as she reached the exit of Wraithmarsh. It felt so good to fight again, she put her sword away. The rest of her journey was uneventful, and she was happy with that.

She stopped at the entrance of Oakfield, the small peaceful village, she called home. The place she met Hammer…

" _Sparrow!" Hawk cried_

" _What, I'm sure you can handle this." He said_

" _Just like how I handled Thag, just like how I handled the Hobbes in the cave whilst you go to the bars. We are in this quest together Sparrow!" Hawk sighed_

" _Well, I need to get money to feed us, unless you want to go Hungry." Sparrow folded his arms. Hawk frowned and headed off angrily._

" _I always go hungry, doesn't matter how much you earn." She said as soon as she was out of ear shot. She followed the path, hoping it would lead her to her destination._

" _Look out!" A voice gasped, Hawk gasped as she was pulled out of the way of some bugs. She was hiding behind a large tree with a large built woman. "Got to be careful, those Bugs have killed several Villagers who weren't paying attention."_

" _Wow…erm, thanks." Hawk said "I'm Hawk."_

" _As in the Hero that took down Thag?" The woman looked impressed._

" _That's me." Hawk nodded._

" _Nice to meet you. I'm Sister Hannah, people call me Hammer when they think they're being clever, they're not." Hannah said_

" _Hammer is a pretty call nick-name though." Hawk smiled._

" _Guess you're right, are you heading up to the Temple?" She asked_

" _Yep, Apparently, there is a monk going to do something in a well and the Abbott wants to send someone with them." Hawk explained._

" _That would be me. My dad worries about me too much. I'll take you to him." Hannah smiled._

" _Your father is the Abbott?" Hawk frowned_

" _Yes, well, he's my adopted father. I never met my real parents." Hannah looked down as they walked._

" _At least you had parents. I grow up on the streets of Bowerstone, then my older sister was killed and it was just me and my twin. I don't know my parents either." Hawk understood how she felt._

" _I have a feeling we're going to get along." Hannah told her._

" _Me too." Hawk nodded._

Hawk followed the familiar path, remembering that day well, and with a small smile.

"Good morning traveler, what brings you to Oakfield?" A guard asked

"Well, I am trying to find a place to call home, so I am traveling to many towns and villages." Hawk lied.

"Well, I hope you like our little village, mam. One of the most peaceful places in the whole of Albion." The guard nodded.

"It sure seems that way. Have a good day sir." Hawk continued down the path, she saw the Sandgoose, the bar where she first met her first love. She stopped and smiled.

" _This is great!" Hammer smirked, draining a tankard of Bowerstone beer. Hawk laughed, it had been almost three months since they first met and they were having a drink in the Sandgoose. It was the village festival, a joyous time._

" _How in the name of Avo can you drink so much?" Hawk shook her head._

" _Not sure, all I know is that I can." Hammer grinned. "Why not true some?"_

" _No thanks. I'll stick to water." Hawk smiled, she looked around the many other people drinking around them. "How about we get more drinks and sit outside, it's getting a bit crowded in here?"_

" _I like your thinking." Hammer nodded, they got more drinks. As soon as Hammer stepped outside, the air hit her like a ton of bricks. Hawk had to prevent her from falling over._

" _You okay mate?" Hawk asked her._

" _Yep, I'm fine. Let's just sit down." The Heroes sat on the wall outside, a lot of people knew who they were and were watching them in awe. Hammer had her giant war hammer, whilst Hawk carried a powerful sword on her hip in plain sight. The Heroes tapped their drinks together._

" _For our friendship and to succeed in our mission." Hawk said_

" _Agreed." Hammer nodded. They both drunk, a group of bards began playing music, Hawk smiled as she saw people getting up to dance. "Girl, you have an admirer." Hammer nudged her. Hawk looked in the direction Hammer was looking, there was a young man watching her, as soon as she looked, he turned away with a red face. "I think he likes you."_

" _And as soon as I use Will he'll run away just like everyone else Hammer." Hawk frowned. "I would never be interested in someone who is in fear of me."_

" _Well, he's heading this way." Hammer smiled._

" _He's what?" Hawk blushed deeply, Hammer laughed._

" _Excuse me." A voice asked, Hawk took a deep breath and turned to see the man standing nearby._

" _H-hi, can I help you?" Hawk said_

" _Um, would you like this dance?" He held out his hand. Hawk looked at it, then back at his face in surprise. He was smiling slightly with a blush._

" _I-I would love too, but, I don't really know how to dance…" Hawk told him._

" _I'll teach you." The man smiled "I'm Al."_

" _Hawk." Hawk took his hand, then Hammer pushed them away from the wall laughing. The crowd joined in with her joyous cries. Al smiled at Hawk._

" _It's nice to meet you, Hawk." He said._

" _Like wise, Al." Hawk blushed._

Hawk sighed and continued towards Homestead, the farm behind the demon door. The demon was closed but it opened at a simple touch. She hesitated walking through, but she knew it had to be done, she walked through it. The small farm was just how it used to be, but Hawk noticed something new. She saw three graves nearby the house. Hawk approached them, they had had already been buried. Hawk fell to her knees beside them, looking at the names written on them. She should have done this…this was her duty, as a wife, as a mother… She heard someone entering the Demon door. She gasped and quickly climbed onto the roof of the home. She hid behind the chimney, watching the Demon portal. Her eyes widened as she saw Sparrow. Her eyes narrowed, what was he doing here? She was even more surprised to see Logan.

"It's nice to have another Holiday." Logan smiled, Hawk glared, He was using this as a Holiday home! She clenched her fists. She waited until they went inside and heard the door close. She jumped down, she looked at the graves of her husband, and twin daughters.

"I am so sorry." She whispered, she looked at the house and raced towards the portal. She stumbled through it. She took a deep breath. How could Sparrow do this? That was her home! It wasn't a holiday home for him to use. She knew with Sparrow in Oakfield t was too dangerous to stay much longer, thus she began the long journey home with a heavy heart.


	10. The choice of the King.

The night Hawk returned, she explained what she had found out to Reaver and Barry. Barry was furious, whilst Reaver didn't say a word. Hawk never went back to Homestead, in fear Sparrow would catch her there. Five more years passed, things began to change around Albion, mostly around the castle. Hawk heard it had been remodeled, and they were building a new section of Bowerstone. Hawk also heard that Bowerstone Industrial was going to lead the great future, as Sparrow claimed. Hawk wasn't counting on it too much. One day, Reaver summoned both Barry and Hawk to the study. He explained how the king wanted him to keep an eye over the workings at Industrial, so they would be moving to Millfields.

"Millfields? Where is that?" Hawk asked

"You know it as, Bower lake." Reaver replied.

"HE WHAT!" Hawk yelled, Barry stepped away from her.

"You should really calm down." Reaver advised.

"Calm down? He built house on heroic land! That place is the only place left that connects me to the old Heroes!" Hawk protested. "It's was our home, my home! Why does he destroy everything I love!"

"The lake is still there, my manor is right next to Hero hill. I even made sure there was away for you to reach the top thought the manor's back garden." Reaver told her. Hawk sighed.

"Thanks, but so you know, I'm still not happy about it." Hawk folded her arms.

"I'm sure you're not. But, for Now we need to pack. We will be moving there next week." Reaver told them

"That soon?" Barry asked

"Yes, that soon. So, get to work." Reaver said, he let them go off.

"I can't believe Sparrow built houses, a manor around Bower Lake. It was once the greatest place for heroes to train. It would have been nice to at least save a little piece of our legacy as heroes." Hawk sighed, Barry walked next to her as they headed to the main rooms to start packing up pieces.

"well, like Reaver said, you could still access the top of Heroes hill." Barry said

"Yes, but…I am not sure if I would be able to get into the Chamber of fate. I am hoping the top pads still work. Then I have my own little place to escape Reaver if I have too." Hawk smiled.

"Wouldn't Reaver be able to get in? He is a hero too, right?"

"He is a hero, but he doesn't know how to get into the chamber, that's knowledge is limited to me, Sparrow, Theresa, Hammer and Garth." Hawk explained. "I bet Sparrow doesn't bother going there anymore. After all, what would be the point?"

"I see what you mean. But there is a chance he could still go." Barry frowned.

"To be honest, it is a chance I will be willing to take. The Chamber of Fate is a sacred place for heroes. I shall not allow him to turn that into a holiday home too." Hawk said

"Come to think of it, does that mean you're the hero of Millfields now?" Barry looked at her. Hawk giggled.

"Not sure, but the Hero of Bower lake sounds so much cooler, right?" Hawk smiled at him.

"You have a fair point." Barry nodded.

When the day came for them to move, Hawk bade a sad farewell to the people of Bloodstone, she thanked them for all they had done for her.

"Just promise to be careful, and to visit us sometimes. Okay." Ryan's mother hugged her. "We may not be family by blood. But, in my heart, I know you are family."

"Thank you. I will be safe, and I will return one day." Hawk nodded, she then joined Reaver and Barry on board the Reaver 2.

"You are really sure about returning to this place?" Barry asked

"It is the only place I have felt free for a while. It is almost like home." Hawk smiled. The trip was uneventful, and even the first week in Millfields was pretty quiet, minus the fact Woman would squeal every time they saw Reaver.

"I can't believe they like you." Hawk told Reaver as she passed him in the hall.

"I can show you why they do, Hero." Reaver smirked suggestively.

"maybe once I'm dead." Hawk replied.

"You can't deny me forever Hawk." Reaver told her, Hawk turned and looked at him.

"Is that a challenge, Pirate?" She grinned, before turning away and walking off. Reaver watched her go. He would make her his, he just needed to find out how to do it.

During that first Week, Hawk wrote to Garth telling him about her new location, to find out Hammer had moved over to Samarkand. Garth mentioned how he and Hammer were going to move to his home village, a village of Heroes. Telling Hawk, she would have to visit.

The second week caused Hawk a lot of pain. Sparrow was over consistently, with Logan at his side. Hawk was cleaning the hall on the first day when there was a knock at the door. Hawk stopped what she was doing and opened the door.

"Welcome to Reaver's Manor…" She then stopped to see Sparrow and Logan. "Y-your majesty, Reaver is in his study." Hawk said quickly.

"That would be great, if we knew where it was.2 Logan replied, Hawk was slightly stunned as his bad attitude, then remember he was raised by Sparrow.

"I am sorry, I assumed as it was your father who request Master Reaver to move here, you would know the lay out of the manor already" Hawk bowed. Logan snorted, Hawk frowned slightly. "Please follow me." Hawk led them up to Reaver's Manor and she knocked on the door. "Master Reaver, the King and the Prince are here."

"Let them in." Reaver replied. Hawk opened the door and let them enter.

"Rowana, my dear, would you go and get our guests something to drink?" Reaver asked.

"Of course, what you prefer to have?" Hawk looked between Logan and Sparrow.

"We will be fine." Sparrow said sharply. Hawk flinched at the sound in his voice, which caused Sparrow to share a look of surprise.

"Of course, I'll leave you then." Hawk shut the door and began walking back to hall, that sharpness in his voice. She shivered, she had not heard him speak in that tone for a long, long time.

" _Hey, Hawk want to play with us?" Lana asked, another child in the Gypsy camp._

" _Okay, what are we going to play?" Hawk smiled_

" _Hide and Seek. Basil is it." Lana told her._

" _Right, In or outside the camp?" Hawk said._

" _Inside, let's go! Start counting Basil!" Lana called, the two girls ran off. Sparrow watched as his sister ran off with the girl and frowned._

" _This is such a good spot!" Lana giggled, they were hiding in a hole located just inside the camp._

" _I know!" Hawk nodded in agreed, there as some noise behind them. "did you hear that Lana?"_

" _It's probably just the Wind." Lana said._

" _Can the wind sound like that?" Hawk frowned. "It sounds like…I am not sure, just sounded…dangerous."_

" _How do you know what danger sounds like?" Lana asked_

" _I guess, it just sounds different to what we hear every day…" Hawk looked down the hole. Lana looked too as the sound was louder._

" _That doesn't sound safe…" Lana agreed. They both climbed out of the hole and backed off._

" _Found you!" Basil giggled, touched their arms, as he did, Hobbes ran out of the hole. They screamed._

" _Run!" Hawk cried, Lana and Basil rushed off, Hawk right behind them. Some adults came running too, to fight the monsters. Lana and Basil ran to their parents, Hawk ran to Sparrow. "Sparrow!"_

" _That was stupid!" Sparrow glared, Hawk backed off. "Theresa is trying to turn me into a hero, and you're just playing around."_

" _She's making me a hero too!" Hawk complained._

" _You just endangered their lives, you're not a hero and you'll never be one." Sparrow walked away. Hawk looked down sadly. Lana ran over and Hugged Hawk._

" _I think you are a hero Hawk." She whispered._

"Are you okay?" Barry was holding Hawk's arms.

"Um...oh, sorry, just bed memories resurfacing…" Hawk said.

"Come, tell me about it, maybe I could help you." Barry took her into his servant room. She told about how Sparrow talked to her, and how just re-surfaced an old memory of her time as a child in the Gypsy camp. "Just ignore him, you are a brilliant hero, and he is just a jerk."

"Thanks Barry." Hawk smiled. "Having a talk really helps. I guess we have to get back to work."

"Yeah, I hope Sparrow doesn't stay much longer though." Barry said

"I agree." Hawk nodded.

 


	11. Sighted and Suspicious

"Not good…" Hawk frowned, the dye was starting to fade again, and she had run out of dye. It meant she would have to go out and get some with her blondish red hair. With hair in this state, she would have to be careful about getting it wet as it would just wash away. Hawk ran a hand through her hair, was it worth the risk? She could easily ask Barry to go and get some, but she knew he was pretty busy too.

"Need a bigger mirror to admire yourself, my dear?" Reaver smirked.

"I am just evaluating the condition of my hair. I need to get more dye, but if it gets wet like this, it will just wash out. Debating whether I should go myself or not…" Hawk scowled at him in the mirror, he was standing at her door

"Well, the sky is clear, so it shouldn't rain. And I am sure it shouldn't take too long, right?" Reaver said

"Fair point…" Hawk nodded. "Well, I really need the dye, so I better get some before it completely washes out. Is it okay for me to go into the market to get some?"

"I have no issue with it, but be careful." Reaver nodded. Before she left the manor, Barry gave her a pouch of gold from Reaver.

"Buy more than one bottle of dye." He said.

"I will. See you in a bit." Hawk headed straight to Bower Stone market. She brought three bottles of the same bright red dye. When she left the shop, she began to head back to the Manor, but she decided to take a route down the side of two houses. Which she came to regret as a bucket of water was tipped over her head.

"Sorry!" A voice called, Hawk just ran out of the ally, and was hidden by houses.

"Damn, why…" Hawk frowned, her blond hair now visible for all to see. She wrung out her hair to get rid of the excess water. "This is just my bad luck…" She heard voices, she turned just as two people entered the same section of hidden street. She froze as she stood before Logan and Sparrow.

"Hawk?" Sparrow asked, Hawk shook her head, this couldn't be happening. She turned and ran. "WAIT!" Sparrow's voice yelled after. Hawk didn't stop, she couldn't let him catch her. She got down to the docks, no one was there. She took a chance and slipped into the water quietly and hid under the wooden board walked. She could hear footsteps on the wood, she cast her gaze up to see the slight shadow of her brother and son.

"That was my mother?" Logan muttered.

"She didn't have Will lines. It could be her, but I would be able to tell if she had Will lines. She could have found a way to hid them of course…" Sparrow frowned

"So, she is still in Albion…what do we do?" Logan asked

"Nothing. She is still dangerous, but I will send more people out to look for her." Sparrow said. "Let's hope she is caught soon." She heard them walk off. She silently swam to the other side and climbed out. Knowing she was going to need a long bath, she began the long walk home.

Hawk came in through the Kitchen, Barry was just making Lunch when she came in. She sneezed, he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He rushed over.

"Terrible…" Hawk sighed, and sneezed again. "Cold and I hate this world." Barry grabbed a towel.

"You should have a warm bath, and warm up. I'll tell Master Reaver." Barry told her.

"Thanks Barry." Hawk smiled slightly. She headed up to her room, to grab a dry towel and dry clothes. She was about to head to the bath room, when her bedroom door flew open and Reaver was standing there. "Urgh, I'm not in the mood Reaver."

"What happened?" He demanded. Hawk looked up at him.

"First someone dumped water out of their window which fell on me, washing the dye out. Then I was found my Logan and Sparrow. I had to hide the water at the docks until they left and I had to walk home soaking wet and smelling." Hawk told him "Can I please go for a bath? I feel disgusting like this."

"Of course." Reaver stepped to the side to let her pass. Hawk hurried to the bath room, she knew there was a high chance of Reaver trying to join her, and as the bathroom didn't have a lock, there was no way to stop him.

As she got into the hot water, she dunked her head under the water and tried to get the horrid smell of the river off her. She sat up pushing her hair back, it still smelled. She sighed. Yeah, she used to travel a lot, but washing was a daily thing for her. She would always find a lake or small waterfall where she could wash, and as she was consistently fighting, she was usually covered in blood and mud. Hawk stopped and sighed, was there any point staying in Albion now, Sparrow saw her and he knows she was still around. She could end up putting Reaver and Barry in danger. She didn't noticed the door open, Reaver entered. He smirked at her.

"Day dreaming?" He asked

"I am a horribly being." Hawk said, covering her face. "I am putting you and Barry in danger just by staying here…"

"Sparrow knows I am not a man to mess with." Reaver told her simply, undressing and joined him in the water, Hawk didn't argue, but she did hide herself to leave herself some dignity. "You know, you don't have to hide from me, I have seen you all already."

"Please don't remind me." Hawk scowled

"Turn your back to me." Reaver said

"Why?" Hawk frowned

"Just do as you are told." Reaver replied. Hawk turned her back to him. She felt something being poured onto her head.

"What are you doing?" She gasped

"Lavender oil, it will get the smell out and make you smell nice." Reaver explained. Hawk fell silent and let Reaver rub the oil into her hair, it was a nice feeling. And the scent of Lavender overpower the river smell, the scent also made Hawk feel relaxed. This was actually quite nice.

"What do I do now, anyway? Sparrow knows I am in Albion. He may even know I am Rowana…" Hawk sighed.

"We just wait and see if he guesses, if he does, we'll just have to figure something else." Reaver told her.

"You won't just hand me over?" Hawk asked

"You are a rare jewel, as I have said. Nothing he can offer me can be worth more than you." Reaver replied.

"You know, I think that is probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me." Hawk smiled, she got up and out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around herself.

"Leaving the bath so soon?" Reaver pouted playfully.

"I have to get dry and re-dye my hair, you never know when Sparrow may come around. But, thank you Reaver." Hawk smiled at him. Before taking her dry clothes and leaving the room. Reaver sighed, he was so close, and he had to try harder. But, he knew she liked sweet comments and nice smelling oils. He smirked, he could work with that.

Sure enough, over the next few weeks, there was an increase in guards all looking for Hawk. Reaver had made Hawk stay in the manor until everything cooled off. Barry was great company though, so, she didn't mind too much.

One day there was a knock at the door. Hawk opened it to see Sparrow and Logan again.

"Your Majesty. I am afraid Master Reaver isn't in at the moment." Hawk told him. "Can I take a message, or would you prefer to come back at a later date."

"Actually, we are here to see you." Sparrow said.

"M-me?" Hawk began to panic. "Why?"

"You act much like someone I know, I was wondering if you could explain more about you, upbringing to me." Sparrow smiled calmly, but Hawk could see the darkness in the smile.

"Oh, well. There isn't really much to tell. My mother and Father owned a little shop in the Samarkand market, I was first child born, and at the age of 3 I was taken from them. I am still not sure why. But, since then I was put to work as a salve. Until 6 years ago, when I met Master Reaver and he saved me." Hawk lied. "I don't remember much of my parents, but I know they loved me. Is that what you wanted to know?" Sparrow was watching her annoyed.

"You are still suspicious." Sparrow frowned, Hawk was taken back by that. "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Y-yes sir." Hawk said, Logan gave her a look of loathing." She shut the door as the left. Barry put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Master Reaver will know how to solve this." Barry said.

"I hope so." Hawk sighed.


	12. The New Albion

"Ergh…" Hawk grimaced, she was accompanying Reaver to see the completed Bowerstone industrial. She looked up at the large factories.

"Are you okay?" Reaver asked.

"I feel, trapped." Hawk replied. "I don't like this place in the slightest. That may be because of my blood. And usually in dark places like this bad stuff happens…" Hawk casted a worried gaze around the buildings.

"You'll be fine." Reaver said. He met with Sparrow, they discussed the running of Industrial, which Sparrow had passed on to someone else.

The journey home was filled with tension, Hawk was unsure how to start off conversation with him in a mood without him drawing his gun.

"it's fine…" Reaver muttered, Hawk looked over at him, He smirked at her. "I guess sooner or later that buyer will go and Industrial will be mine." Hawk smiled and began laughing. "Have I amused you?"

"Seems so." Hawk replied, but didn't elaborate.

"Why do you fear buildings?" Reaver asked, the stopped Hawk.

"I don't fear buildings as such. But… Industrial has dark buildings, it…" Hawk wrapped her arms around herself. "It reminds me of that place." Reaver nodded in understanding.

"This came for you." Barry held out a letter as soon as they got back. Hawk accepted it.

"It's from Hammer… Oh My Gosh!" Hawk gasped reading it, with a wide grin. "Hammer and Garth got Married!"

"They did? I never believed they got on." Reaver frowned.

"They did, in their own way." Hawk smiled. "I am so happy for them. Took them long enough. I have to write back immediately."

"Immediately?" Reaver repeated watching her.

"Yeah, of course!" Hawk grinned. "Do you understand what this means, a wedding for two heroes?"

"No, but please, do enlighten me." Reaver replied.

"Two heroes, if they have any children, there is a higher chance of them having a heroic child. As Hammer is from Albion, that child would be connected to this land, More heroes!" Hawk smiled. "Having more heroes would be great, we are dying out as a race, we need more of us"

"So, Heroes are actually another race?" Barry asked

"I have always seen it that way. Well, take me for instances, there are some many differences between me and a human female. Reproduction is a big on, and healing abilities, and other things. But, I have never seen humans as heroes and heroes as humans. Granted, there are humans who may have the potential to become heroes, and heroes can have children who are just human." Hawk explained. "Anyway, letter to write." She rushed up to her room.

"I never considered she may believe she is a different race." Barry muttered.

"And suddenly, at lot of what she says and does make sense." Reaver frowned, remembering one day in particular.

" _Surprised you came back to see me." Reaver smirked as Hawk walked through the door of his manor._

" _I may have a disliking to you, Reaver, but either way. You are one of us and we need to work together. As a team." Hawk told him._

" _I am not a team a player." Reaver waved her off. "Though, I wouldn't mind playing with you."_

" _I am not a toy Reaver, I am much more than people see, then people believe." Hawk said "I need to save Albion. I can't let Lucien win, I can't fail this. The only thing I can do…"_

" _I am sure you can find something else, how about a bar maid?" Reaver smirked and looked at her. "I think you would suite a bar maid."_

" _I am not what you believe Reaver! I don't care who you believe you are, I don't care what you think you are entitled to do. But I a Hawk, and every life in Albion depends on my success." Hawk glared. "Every life in Albion depends on your co-operation."_

" _You make it sound like I should care." Reaver was amused. "Besides, we'll just see how well you brother does in my request."_

" _You should care Reaver, you're a hero too. We are the last, along with Sparrow, Hammer and Garth." Hawk sighed. "I don't know how you can cope now, but how much blood can you be willing to spill just so you can live forever."_

" _What?" Reaver turned to her, eyes burning. Hawk stood unflinching._

" _I won't allow time to repeat itself, we must live on this time." She shook her head and left. Reaver stood, watching the door._

Reaver frowned deeply, he understood. That time she was referring to the fall of the hero's guild. The day every hero of Albion was killed for being a hero, not matter whether they were good or bad.

"Care to share your concerns, Master Reaver?" Barry asked, he was watching him with a worried face. It was rare for Reaver to seem concerned.

"They are not my concerns, but rather hers. Maybe you should ask her about them." Reaver walked off towards his study. Hawk never seemed to act in her own interest. In her journey, it was for the people and for the heroic race, for both to survive and continue. He found himself smirking, she was really an unusual person, he wondered how many other people understood her cryptic behavior as well as he now could.

Barry watched Reaver go with a frown, he went to Hawk's room and found her rapidly writing a reply, a beaming smile on her lips. He had never seen her so happy. Her friends meant so much to her, they were family to her. Barry frowned, he began to wonder if he would ever understand the hero.

 


	13. The Dreams of a hero

Over the next seven years, Hawk was joyous. Hammer had three children. Their first child was born two years after their marriage, the child was a boy named Nanqu. Two years after that, they had their first daughter, Alyen, then three years after her birth, Hammer had another boy, Wapasha. Hawk was thrilled with the children her friends had been gifted with, especially as Hammer and Garth agreed that Hawk should be their Aunt. Hawk was happy with the role and would occasionally send gifts over to them.

Five years after Wapasha's birth, Hawk and Barry were shopping in Bowerstone Market. Hawk was looking for gifts as Reaver had agreed to take Barry and her over to Samarkand for a visit. It would be the first-time Hawk met her Nephews and Niece.

"What about this?" Hawk asked Barry's opinion on a toy.

"Which one were you thinking about giving it too?" Barry asked, Hawk smiled at the toy sword in hand.

"Alyen. I had one like it when I was a little girl, I don't think getting her a girly toy would be much to her likely, especially if she is anything like her mom." Hawk smiled. She brought toy weapons for the two youngest children, then a small knife for Nanqu. They began heading back towards Reaver's manor.

"Oh, I forgot something. Wait for me here." Barry said.

"Sure." Hawk smiled and nodded, she watched him run off.

"Aw, you're boyfriend run off?" A voice sniggered. Hawk looked to see some mercenaries. She scowled.

"He forgot something, if you really want to know." Hawk held her head high as they approached her.

"You sure about that love? You know, you could come with us, we could show you a good time." One smirked.

"I highly doubt that gentlemen. I have rather high expectation. I really doubt you could have anything that could impress me in the slightest." Hawk folded her arms. People around town began laughing, they had been around there for the last few days, trying to lure woman to go with them. Hawk was the first to stand up to them.

"You will pay for that." The other drew a sword, causing people to back off.

"You better leave my fiancée alone!" Barry came back, a small box in hand. Hawk just looked at him, blushing. Was he serious? Luckily some guards came and sorted them out before they could comment. Hawk and Barry got to continue their way back to the manor.

"Barry…" Hawk began.

"You want to know if what I said was spur of the moment thing." Barry looked at her. Hawk nodded. "It was, in a way."

"In a way?" Hawk frowned.

"I was planning on asking you when we got back to the manor to avoid making a scene in town." Barry explained himself. "That's what I went back to get." He held out a small box. Hawk took it, and opened it, inside was a simple civil ring. "Of course, I understand if you didn't want to. I mean…" Hawk found herself smiling, they had been together over ten years she was happy with him as she had been happy with her first love. There was just one thing bothering her, the fact if anyone found out who she was, if Barry was her husband, he would be the first target. "You're worrying again." Barry pulled her away from her thoughts, she looked at him. He was frowning. "You have that look on your face every time you worry. You're worried about wat will happen to me if anyone found out."

"Is it that obvious?" Hawk sighed

"It's the one thing that always worries you, what's going to happen to me and Reaver." Barry said

"Yeah, I don't want to put you in anymore danger…If …" Hawk began

"That's if, and it is extremely unlikely." Barry told her. "I already knew the danger, and I still do, it won't drive me away."

"You are ridiculously suborn, you know that?" Hawk frown at him.

"I am only half as stubborn as you." Barry told her, Hawk laughed, that much was true. Reaver and Barry had told her several times she was more stubborn then a balverine on the hunt. Which, from what Reaver had told her, was pretty stubborn.

"Well…since you are so polite on the manor." Hawk kissed his cheek. "Who am I to say no?"

"So, you will?" Barry had to stop as he took in her wards, his green and brown eyes wide in surprise.

"I will." Hawk smiled, Barry had to reach up to kiss her, and he was a little shorter than her, Hawk found it adorable. "I guess we should go and inform Reaver?"

"He knew I was planning on asking you…as do Garth and Hammer." Barry admitted as they continued walking.

"Ah, well, I can fully expect Hammer to be pretty excited when we get to Samarkand then." Hawk smiled.

"Pretty much." Barry nodded. "There is a little more, but it would be best to explain it back at the manor."

"What could be more than asking me to marry you?" Hawk frowned. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all." Barry smiled. "Just trust me okay?"

"Okay." Hawk nodded in reply.

Back at the Manor, Barry explained what had occurred, and the fact he proposed on the way back.

"At least you weren't found out." Reaver looked at Hawk.

"Do you think I would be around if they did find out?" She replied.

"I suppose not. Well, have you told her the plan?" Reaver looked at Barry.

"I was getting to it." Barry told him, Hawk looked at him.

"Now, I am being to worry." Hawk folded her arms

"It's nothing to worry about, but I, well, we planned to have the wedding in Samarkand. Hammer and Garth said that the heroic village has a special ceremony for a hero getting wed. And, we thought you'd like to have that sort of wedding." Barry explain, Hawk looked at him and smiled.

"That would be interesting, and I would be happier to wed in Samarkand. There I can be called Hawk." She smiled "You guys really thought about this, huh?"

"Of course, you do deserve the best." Barry told her.

"That's why I chose you." Hawk said, Barry went red and fell speechless. "Well, I had better get this presents sorted out. Then, everyone out of the kitchen because I am making dinner tonight." Hawk said. "Call me if you need me." The hero headed up to her room. She placed a hand on her heart when she left the room and sigh happily. Who would have thought she would feel this way in such dangerous times?

 


End file.
